Nouvelle Chance
by juju07200
Summary: Vous connaissez tous et toutes l'histoire d'Harry Potter...    Et si une personne venait chambouler sa vie ?    Et si vous connaissiez cette personne, sans soupçonner le rôle qu'elle a joué dans l'histoire ?
1. Une nouvelle vie

**POV Pansy**

Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, même mes camarades de Serpentard hurlaient. Hurlaient, et chuchotaient, de peur, de frustration et de peine. Cédric Diggory venait de mourir. Dumbledore les avait tous fait revenir au château, difficilement, mais y était arrivé. Ce dernier avait couru juste après avoir crié son ordre, s'était empressé de poursuivre Harry et le Pr. Maugrey.

Je suis dans un couloir, je réconforte ma cousine Sabrina, qui elle est à Poufsouffle, qui connaissait et appréciait énormément Cédric. Personnellement, ce type ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée. Même en temps qu'ami, l'image qu'il a fait véhiculer de lui… Et puis même, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de créer des badges pour encore descendre Potter ?

Le pauvre… Même moi j'ai cessé de l'embêter, tant il me fait pitié, avec tout ce qui lui tombe sur la tête. Il faut dire que Quirell la première année ce n'était pas très grave ; le Basilic en deuxième année, ça s'est un peu corsé, mais rien d'insurmontable pour le Survivant, il s'en est bien sorti ; l'an passé, il s'est fait attaquer plusieurs fois par les détraqueurs ; et cette année, voilà qu'il participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il n'a même pas l'âge requis ! Et qu'il ne l'a pas voulu, en plus. Je le crois quand il le dit, malgré ce que je montre à mes camarades. Nan mais sérieusement, qui voudrait se battre contre un dragon capable de vous déchiqueter en un coup de mâchoire (c'est-à-dire en une demi-seconde), des créatures marines qui en plus d'être méchantes sont moches, et manquer de se faire avaler par des buissons ?  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, le chagrin de Sabrina est assez compliqué à calmer. Elle pleure, sanglote, hoquète depuis plus de dix minutes… Jusqu'à ce Dumbledore passe en courant, accompagné de Rogue et autres personnes que je n'ai pas le temps de voir. Intriguée, je tente de les suivre. Ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Maugrey de toute façon, ils veulent voir Harry, et c'est un chemin que je connais quand même pas mal, avec tous ces allers-retours que Drago m'a forcé à faire cette année… (entre ses pulsions et ses « Hors de question d'aller en cours avec ce taré comme prof ! »)<p>

La porte claque, et j'accélère le pas, pour essayer de ne pas en manquer une miette. Seulement, dès que j'appuie mon oreille, j'entends des pas précipités qui se dirigent vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de me coller sur le mur à côté avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et le Professeur Rogue sortir de la pièce aussi vite que s'il volait. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Peu importe, il me faut une cachette, il va repasser par là quoiqu'il arrive, sinon il aurait refermé la porte.  
>Je marche rapidement aussi silencieusement que je peux vers le tournant qui se trouve en face de moi, et une fois que j'y suis, je vois Rogue revenir à la même allure, un flacon à la main. Qu'est-ce que ? Non, ce ne peut pas être pour Potter, Dumbledore ne…<br>Prise d'un doute, je cours vers la porte qui claque à nouveau et y colle mon oreille. Je ne distingue pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe. J'entends un deuxième Pr Maugrey… Un deuxième… « Barty Croupton ! » j'entends à travers la planche de bois qui sert de porte.  
>Croupton ? Le fils Croupton ? Ce mangemort s'est fait passé pour Maugrey toute l'année ? Ce fourbe !<br>Ç'aurait pu… Ç'aurait pu être Voldemort ! Le fait d'y penser avec dégoût me vaudrait de me faire réprimander par papa et maman…  
>Bref, c'est… C'est impensable. Je me perds dans mes pensées depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais me fait réveiller par la voix sèche de Dumbledore qui s'énerve et qui revient vers la sortie. Je m'écarte et me recache à nouveau à mon tournant de couloir, et vois une ribambelle de personnes sortir, avec Harry, mal en point, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, au milieu d'eux, se tenant le bras gauche. <p>

Nous sommes à la mi-juillet, et je vois encore tous ces visages déconfits, tristes, se succéder les uns aux autres. J'ai l'impression que cet évènement m'a sensibilisée… J'ai eu tout un mois en tout cas, pour réfléchir. Un mangemort, dans l'école ! Se faisant passer pour un professeur en plus ! C'est incroyable ! Et bientôt je… Je vais devoir en faire partie. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai d'horrible frissons. En plus de moi, il y aura Drago, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle,… Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Oui, mais quoi ?  
>Prise d'inspiration j'envois un courrier au Professeur Dumbledore lui demandant un rendez-vous express et important, avec la présence du Professeur Rogue. Quoique… En écrivant le nom de Rogue sur le parchemin je me mets à douter. Rogue est un mangemort. Me cachera-t-il à Voldemort si je me porte garant d'être du « bon » côté pendant la guerre ? Dire que la cérémonie d'allégeance aux mangemorts et à Voldemort arrive... Il faut faire vite.<br>Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre du luxueux pavillon que j'habite avec ma famille, et manque de m'y étaler, en cherchant cette maudite chouette.  
>Je la trouve dans la cuisine, en train de chercher à manger. Quelle grosse. J'inscris rapidement « Professeur Dumbledore » sur l'enveloppe, l'attache à la patte de ma chouette, et aussitôt elle s'envole.<p>

Le lendemain, ma chouette revient, mais sans réponse de la part du directeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait comme plan ? Il est vraiment tordu ce type, ce n'est pas possible. La journée est presque terminée, quand Rogue débarque dans mon salon. Je l'entends discuter avec mes parents.

- … Viens… Pansy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- En haut, dit fortement mon père.

J'entends Rogue qui monte les escaliers, et m'enferme délicatement dans ma chambre, m'asseyant à mon bureau. Trois coups tapent à ma porte. « Entrez » je dis, en sachant pertinemment qui c'est. Rogue entre, dans sa perpétuelle robe noire, et son air grave. Je le regardais, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Je suis assise dans mon fauteuil de bureau, presque sur les reins, les mains croisées sur le ventre, l'air condescendant et interrogateur. Pile poil comme lui, mais je ne sais pas s'il comprend l'ironie de la situation.

- Mlle Parkinson. Vous vouliez voir le Professeur Dumbledore, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui, c'est exact.<br>- Il n'est malheureusement pas disponible, répondit-il de sa voix grave et lasse.

Je me lève subitement de mon fauteuil, me précipite sur la porte, la ferme, et me retourne vers Rogue.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas la situation. Je ne demande pas un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je l'exige, cet entretien.  
>- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit d'être insolente, miss Parkinson ?<br>- Le fait que la situation soit si grave, et que je puisse, moi, en tant qu'insolente, y faire quelque chose.

Je sursaute quand je le vois tendre le bras vers moi, et m'en approche quand je comprends qu'il va me faire transplaner.  
>En un clin d'œil, me voilà dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et ce vieil homme est assis dans le fauteuil directorial.<p>

- Pansy. Bien le bonjour.  
>- Bonjour professeur.<br>- Viens, viens t'assoir, me dit-il en me montrant un siège devant son bureau.  
>- Merci…<br>- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi.  
>- La question serait plutôt, qu'est-ce que je pourrais moi, faire pour vous.<br>- Sûre de toi, n'est-ce pas.  
>- Assez, oui. Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue pourrait sortir pendant la première partie de notre entretien ?<br>- C'est si secret ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Très bien. Veuillez nous laisser, cher ami.

Rogue sortit en tirant une tête comme je n'ai pu que l'imaginer, que rêver… Et ce rêve devient aujourd'hui réalité. Le pied.

- Bien, dit posément le vieil homme.  
>- Oui, bien. Voilà… En fait, avant les vacances, j'ai entendu… Enfin, espionné, votre visite surprise dans le bureau du Professeur Maugrey, qui s'est avéré être Barty Croupton, et cela m'a semblé outrageusement choquant. Qu'un mangemort puisse se faufiler aussi facilement parmi nous… Le Professeur Rogue était au courant ?<br>- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.  
>- D'accord… Bon, je vais aller droit au but. Vous avez deviné au cours de ces dernières années que je ne suis pas fan d'Harry Potter, mais vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort. Je viens donc aujourd'hui me présenter à vous comme un futur agent double. Jouant les mangemorts pour découvrir leurs plans ; jouant la gentille en surveillant secrètement Potter.<br>- Vous pensez sincèrement, Miss Parkinson, que Mr Potter a besoin d'une garde secrète ? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil et souriant.  
>- Oui. Sincèrement. Ce n'est pas une insulte à l'égard de ses deux… Compagnons, mais si j'avais fait partie des mangemorts plus tôt, si j'avais été mise en charge de la surveillance de Potter plus tôt, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je le sais. J'en suis sûre.<br>- Je vois.

Il s'assit plus en arrière dans son fauteuil, et ferme les yeux. J'ai horreur de sa manie à prendre autant de temps pour réfléchir. Il n'a pas été à Serpentard, pour mettre autant de temps à réagir. Comme si ce vieux gribou avait entendu mes pensées, il se releva subitement, ouvrant grand les yeux, et s'adressa à moi.

- Puis-je faire entrer le Professeur Rogue ? Je voudrais que nous en discutions tous les trois. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Severus est déjà un agent double.  
>- Oh… Euh… Je suppose que oui, balbutie-je.<p>

Sans que Dumbledore fasse un seul mouvement, même des lèvres, Rogue entre dans la pièce.

- Oui ? demande-t-il gravement.  
>- Miss Parkinson souhaiterait rejoindre votre condition d'agent double. Pourriez-vous la mettre au courant de ce qui l'attend, sachant qu'elle veut surveiller Potter, de près.<p>

C'est ainsi que Rogue haussa une fois de plus les sourcils, mais ne sourit pas. Il se mit à me parler de tous ses actes, toutes les fois où il faillit se faire prendre, et torturer par le seigneur des ténèbres. Torturer seulement, parce qu'il restait un excellent pion sur l'échiquier où Dumbledore et Voldemort sont les rois. Tout cela me fit un peu peur, mais il s'agissait de notre sécurité. Je pense à ma pauvre petite Sabrina. Je ne serais pas une mangemort, et je refuse de croire qu'un jour je devrais la tuer de mes propres mains, tout ça parce qu'elle est une sang-mêlée. Je refuse de croire qu'un jour, la moitié de la population sorcière et toute la population moldue mourra, tout ça parce qu'un psychopathe encore plus fou que Dumbledore l'aura décidé.

- Je veux le faire, dis-je d'une voix ferme.  
>- Très bien. Rogue, vous lui expliquerez.<p>

Rogue nous fit transplaner une fois de plus chez moi.

- Bien. Tenez-vous éveillée à 3h cette nuit, je viendrais vous chercher. N'y manquez sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ? demande-t-il froidement.

J'acquiesce doucement alors qu'il passait déjà la porte. 

2h59. Plus qu'une minute ? Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil plus que pour cligner. Je suis à la fois effrayée et excitée par ce qui va se passer. Rogue apparait subitement devant moi comme s'il y avait toujours été et me tendit le bras. Sans un mot, sans un regard, je l'attrape et me retrouve devant une vieille et grande bâtisse qui me semble être chez les moldus. Rogue marmonne quelque d'incompréhensible, et une tranche de l'immeuble supplémentaire apparaît. Je comprends mieux. Nous entrons discrètement, et je vois tout au bout une table. J'entends des voix provenant de cette même pièce. Des voix affairées. Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte, tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers moi.

Il y avait ceux qui furent une année nos professeurs de DCFM, Lupin et Maugrey, un homme dont les cheveux roux m'obligeaient à l'identifier comme le père Weasley, cet homme dont l'image fut placardée sur tous les murs du monde sorcier, Sirius Black, le Professeur Dumbledore, et d'autres que je ne connais pas.  
>Ce dernier me les présenta, mais mon cerveau ne se concentre depuis quelques minutes que sur une seule information : c'est l'Ordre. Je vais faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.<p>

Cela fait à présent une heure que je suis assise sur la même chaise, à regarder les mêmes personnes parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas. Comme s'ils s'étaient décidés, ils se sont tous retournés vers moi d'un même mouvement et le silence tomba.  
>- Pansy, tu vas devenir mangemort, c'est ça, me demande Sirius.<br>- Contre mon gré, réponds-je lasse.

Ils se remettent tous à leurs discussions encore plus fortes, ignorant ma frustration grandissante. 5min plus tard, ils me refont le même coup, ils tournent tous la tête vers moi et me demandent :

- Et tu veux faire partie de l'Ordre ? demande celui que j'avais identifié comme Mr Weasley.  
>- Oui, dis-je sans laisser passer la moindre émotion sur mon visage.<br>- Pourquoi ? Cherche à savoir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses que je n'avais pas encore vue.

Je leur explique mon point de vue, et leur précise que je veux surveiller Harry.  
>Ils se remettent à parler, mais je peux entendre les mouches voler, tant ils chuchotent. Encore plus frustrant !<br>Je me mets à regarder mes ongles, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante sur terre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'adressent à nouveau la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Bien, nous avons délibéré, annonça Dumbledore. Tu vas entrer dans l'Ordre. Tu iras à la cérémonie et prêtera allégeance à Voldemort, comme prévu. Agir comme Voldemort te le dira, pour ne pas te faire découvrir. Et tu seras en charge de la surveillance d'Harry. Une surveillance totale et permanente, sous rapport.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- C'est-à-dire que je vais dire à tes parents que tu vas suivre des cours particulier avec le professeur Rogue, qui soit dit en passant, t'apprendras effectivement l'occlumencie un peu mieux, mais que tu surveilleras Potter partout, je dis bien partout, sous une cape d'invisibilité que le professeur Maugrey te prêtera. Et tu devras faire un rapport quotidien.  
>- Oh. Je vois.<p>

Je crois que je n'imaginais pas que ça irait jusque là


	2. Retour & Réunion

**Chapitre II - POV Harry**

Je viens d'atterrir dans le stade, où la foule est en délire. J'entends qu'ils s'arrêtent, mais n'en cerne pas la différence, tenant le corps inerte de Cédric dans une main, la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans l'autre. Je vois les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arriver. J'entends Cho crier. Je sens Dumbledore essayer de m'éloigner de Cédric mais je m'accroche en criant de douleur « Il est de retour ! Voldemort est de retour ! ». Je sens qu'on me relève, puis qu'on me pousse vers Maugrey, qui me tire vers la sortie du stade.

On arrive dans son bureau et il m'ordonne de m'assoir sur un tabouret, j'obéis. Je le vois prendre sa flasque, l'ouvrir puis la refermer, retourner dans l'entrée chercher quelque chose dans ses fioles. D'un coup, j'entends et vois sa malle bouger, puis je comprends ce que voulait dire Voldemort à propos de l'espion dans l'école étant à la fois trop abasourdi et stressé de la réaction qu'il pourrait manifester si je m'attaque à lui. Il me pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je lui réponds sans trop savoir, puis une question m'interpelle.

Comment était le cimetière ?

Je lui répondis.

Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé de cimetière professeur.

Puis il commence à me raconter qu'il a mis mon nom dans la coupe le soir d'Halloween, que c'est lui qui a prévenu Hagrid pour les dragons de la première épreuve, lui qui a fait passé l'information qu'il fallait plonger l'œuf dans l'eau pour découvrir l'énigme, lui qui avait incité Neville à me fournir une branchiflore en lui donnant le livre sur les plantes aquatiques.

Sans trop savoir comment, la porte sort de ses gonds, la baguette de Maugrey vole. Le professeur McGonagall m'attire à elle. J'entends le professeur Dumbledore demander une potion puis quelqu'un sortir de la pièce le directeur pointe sa baguette vers la malle qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Il se met à discuter avec le vrai Alastor Maugrey. Il se tourne vers moi :

Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Je vais mieux professeur… Comment avez-vous su ?

Le vrai Alastor ne t'aurait jamais éloigné de moi après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Je vis le professeur Rogue revenir avec une petite fiole incolore. Je devine que c'est du veritaserum qu'il tient dans la main. Dumbledore pose des questions au faux Maugrey. Il demande au professeur McGonagall de m'amener à l'infirmerie.

Je me réveille encore une fois dans un confortable lit de l'infirmerie il doit être environ 16h. J'essaye de me redresser mais un poids au niveau des jambes m'en empêche, et je vois Patmol en train de dormir. Je vois arriver Mrs Pomfresh et la rassure de mon état de santé mais n'échappe pas au contrôle médical, ce qui réveille Sirius. Elle me donne finalement l'autorisation de sortir.

Ce que je vais, et me dirige vers la salle commune avec Sirius sur mes talons. Je monte dans mon dortoir, que je verrouille après m'être assuré qu'il soit vide. Il se métamorphose.

Comment vas-tu ?

Encore un peu sonné…Je veux savoir ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.

Je ne peux rien te dire, en dehors du fait que tu vas retourner chez les Dursley cet été.

Ah ! fais-je déçu.

Bon, je te laisse, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps ici.

Je le prends dans mes bras une dernière fois, déverrouille la porte puis le regarde partir. Sur la porte est accroché un mot « _Soit à 18h dans la Grande Salle. __**Hermione**__._ ». Je m'y dirige donc rapidement, croisant des élèves s'écartant sur mon passage. Je cherche la chevelure brune et broussailleuse de ma meilleure amie, je viens m'installer a ses côtés, puis fait comme tout le monde : fixer et écouter attentivement son discours sur les choix à faire dans un avenir proche et de la regrettable disparition de Cédric, assassiné par Voldemort.

Cela fait trois semaines que je suis de retour au 4 Privet Drive et je n'ai toujours de lettre, de qui que ce soit, aucune nouvelle du monde magique, aucune nouvelle de mon monde. Je n'arrête pas de repenser au Tournoi, à la mort de Cédric qui n'a rien demandé et je revois dès que je m'endors la cérémonie de renaissance de Voldemort puis notre combat. Je me revois dans le bureau de Maugrey, le « Maugrey » en face de moi qui était en réalité Barty Croupton Jr, l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui lui fait dire comment il est arrivé là.

Je décide alors d'aller me balader, pour me changer un peu les idées. En passant devant le miroir, je remarque qu'en dehors du fait d'être habillé plus que simplement, j'ai des cernes très, même trop grosses. Je sors discrètement de la maison, piquant un bout de pain en douce. Je passe devant la maison de Mrs Figg et me dirige vers le parc de jeux, à quelques minutes du quartier.

Je m'assois dès mon arrivée sur une balançoire et repense à ma vie depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. J'ai quand même failli y passer 3 fois, pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir… Et maintenant il est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à présent ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer de méditer que Dudley et sa bande arrivent. Ils se fichent de moi, mais partent en courant dès que le temps se rafraîchit brutalement et que le ciel se couvre. Nous les suivons avec Dudley à la vitesse maximum que nous pouvons vers le passage de Magnolia Cross, où nous ralentissons pour nous abriter.

Quand je vois les lampes se couvrir de givre, je comprends que ce changement de temps n'est pas normal : des détraqueurs sont là. Ni une ni deux, ils arrivent et se précipitent sur nous sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre. Dudley se fait agresser, et j'attrape a baguette avant de m'évanouir, étant attaqué moi aussi. Je lance le sortilège du patronus et fait apparaître le mien, afin de mettre en fuite les détraqueurs.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je me précipite vers cet idiot de Dudley qui n'est pas parti quand je lui ai dit de le faire. Lais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ces monstres ? Azkaban n'a pas déménagé ! Je tente de relever le balourd tandis qu'arrive Mrs Figg. Je range discrètement ma baguette, mais elle m'arrête et me conseille de la garder à la main.

Nous sommes finalement rentrés et les Dursley ont emmené Dudley à l'hôpital, me laissant seul à la maison, une fois de plus enfermé dans « ma » chambre.

En plein milieu de la nuit et en plein milieu de mon sommeil, des bruits de pas et de chuchotements me réveillent. Des « chuuuut » et des « attends, silence » filtrent sous ma porte, et je vois une petite lumière au travers de mon verrou, qui m'indique qu'on ouvre ma porte, avec un sort… Est-ce que c'est Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que…

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur Maugrey, Lupin, et autres personnes dont les visages me reviennent plus ou moins.

Allez Harry, on s'en va, et sans discussion !

Nous voyageons en balais avec des sorts de dissimulations, Maugrey ordonne au autres de voler en formation et de continuer même si il y a un mort. Nous nous arrêtons dans un parc, puis sortons face un vieux immeuble. Maugrey frappa avec sa canne le bitume, comme par enchantement une porte apparu entre le 11 et 13.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'Ordre… L'Ordre du Phénix… Je devrais être heureux… En fait, je le suis, et beaucoup… Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer cette année ? Les questions n'ont pas le temps de fuser dans ma tête, que déjà Hermione et Ron se jettent sur moi.

**POV Pansy**

Avant de clôturer cette petite cérémonie, commença Voldemort en levant sa baguette vers moi, je suggère de la soumettre à un petit test.

Quel genre de test ? intervint Mr Parkinson.

On discute mes dires ?

Non… se rangea mon père.

Je disais donc, je suggère de la soumettre à un test de legilimencie, comme pour tous les juniors que nous avons intégré récemment, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago.

Voldemort leva sa baguette vers moi, la pointa sur mon front, et je me sens compromise. Je sais que si je ne suis pas sauvée par le gong immédiatement, il va me tuer. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, papa et maman vont me renier. Non, ils n'en auront pas le temps, il va me tuer, sans aucun doute.

Puis-je ajouter une suggestion ? dit une voix grave.

Le gong ! S'il y a une divinité quelque part qui y est pour quelque chose, je te remercie !

Dites toujours, Severus ?

Si je puis me permettre, vos pouvoirs surpassent de très loin tous les notres… Il serait donc évident que Mlle Parkinson ne vous résiste pas. En revanche, que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, quelqu'un de moins… Puissant, nous révèlerait quel est son niveau d'occlumencie, et ce qui lui reste à apprendre.

Très bien Severus, très bien… Voyons… Mrs Malefoy est-elle parmi nous aujourd'hui ?

Un mangemort encapuchonné s'avança vers le seigneur des ténèbres et retira son masque.

Oui seigneur.

Très bien ! Occupez-vous donc de Mlle Parkinson.

Oh non… Oh non… Divinité ratée va ! Elle… Elle ne me supporte pas cette bonne femme, rien que de me voir en peinture, ça lui donne la nausée. Je le sais, elle ne se gêne pas pour me le faire comprendre, voire me le dire lorsque l'on se rencontre.

Narcissa leva sa baguette vers moi, s'approcha de quelques pas, et prononça la formule. D'un coup, des souvenirs me revinrent en tête, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler.

_Je suis au jour où je surprends mes professeurs découvrir qui se cache sous Maugrey Fol'œil. Tout se passe trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce souvenir._

Tout s'arrête aussi vite, le souvenir changeant, dans une transposition de fondu, laissant place à un autre souvenir.

_C'est ma conversation avec Dumbledore. Le jour où il me dit que je peux faire quelque chose. Que je peux être un agent double, mais qu'il faut absolument que j'intègre les rangs des mangemorts pour arriver à mes fins._

Je sens le lien de legilimencie faiblir, et je sais que Mrs Malefoy va tout dire à Voldemort, je le sais. Mais un autre souvenir surgit, et celui me surprend.

_Je suis avec ma cousine Sabrina, dans le parc de Poudlard, sous le grand chêne, près du lac. En dehors de l'école, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir. Je ne suis même pas sensée la voir à l'école non plus, car c'est une sang mêlé, et mon père ne supporte pas la moindre goutte de sang moldue._

_Drago ? _

_Oui, Drago, répons-je avec un triste sourire, car elle adore ce garçon de loin autant que moi de près._

_Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?_

_Depuis quelques temps… Il a les mêmes occupations douteuses que mon père, que tu n'es pas sans connaître. Et je sais que quelqu'un va lui faire du mal. Je le sens… C'est bizarre, tu sais._

_Si tu le sens… Il faut que tu l'aide. Il ne faut pas qu'il devienne comme ton père…_

Le début de la conversation est coupée, la fin aussi, mais Narcissa rompt le lien de legilimencie, et me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, comme je ne l'ai jamais vue afficher lors de réunion de mangemorts. Mais elle se reprend, se tourne vers le mage noir, et répond à ses attentes.

Elle est faible, en matière d'occlumencie. Je lui suggère des cours, même intensifs. Avec Severus serait le mieux. Elle pourrait s'entraîner à l'école, sans attirer l'attention, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Je vois…

Aucun signe de traîtrise, si c'est là votre réflexion, maître.

Oui, j'avoue que cela m'a traversé l'esprit, sourit-il en se tournant vers moi. Eh bien ma petite Pansy… D'ici notre prochaine rencontre, tâche de t'améliorer.

Ses yeux sont d'une forme et d'une couleur à faire froid dans le dos, et je réprime des frissons. A ces mots, Voldemort disparaît, et Mrs Malefoy se précipite sur moi, m'attrape le bras et transplane.

Nous sommes dans un parc pauvre, sec et isolé, malgré ce chaud mois d'août. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'elle veut savoir. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne me croit qu'à moitié.

Pansy, tu… Est-ce vrai, ce que j'ai vu de ta conversation avec cette fille ?

Oui, répons-je sèchement sans la regarder.

Tu penses vraiment qu'il est en danger ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

Mrs Malefoy, d'après vous ? hausse-je le ton en levant les yeux vers elle. C'est devenu un mangemort, pour une mission très précise ! D'après vous, il ne risque vraiment rien, à être le serviteur d'un mage noir ? Il aura beau être à Poudlard, rien ne le protègera.

Si, dit-elle avec une lueur de faux espoir.

Non, je peux vous l'assurer.

Si, dit-elle persuadée maintenant de son affirmation.

Ah bon ? Eh bien éclairez-moi, histoire que je puisse me protéger moi aussi, hein !

Toi, Pansy. Toi, tu vas le protéger. Que je te le demande ou non, je sais que tu aurais gardé un œil sur lui, mais là, je te le demande, sincèrement.

C'est assez hypocrite de votre part. Vous me haïssez, depuis presque toujours, et vous me demandez de surveiller votre enfant.

Comme tu surveillera Potter. En échange, je te promets de m'arranger pour m'occuper de la legilimencie à chaque réunion de mangemort.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette femme, mais ce qu'elle me propose est décidément sans appel.

Si vous faillissez, je pourrais bien me tromper aussi, dis-je dans un regard de défi. Maintenant, ramenez-moi chez moi.

Elle me ramène effectivement chez moi sans un regard, et repart aussitôt. Mais je sais qu'elle comme moi, nous sommes plus soulagée qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une heure.


	3. Attaque et Procés

**POV HARRY**

Je viens d'arriver dans une maison délabrée, je vois au loin Sirius me sourire, je commence à aller vers lui quand Mrs Weasley me bloque le passage. Elle commence à me dire que je suis maigre mais que le repas devra attendre encore car la cuisine est occupée. Elle me demande de rejoindre Ron et Hermione à l'étage. Je monte les escaliers, je croise un elfe de maison à l'air mauvais qui parle tout seul. Arrivé dans la chambre, Hermione me saute dans les bras.

- On est ou la ? demandais-je d'une voix légèrement colérique.

Elle me répond que nous sommes dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle m'explique que c'est une organisation crée pas Dumbledore durant la première guerre pour lutter contre Voldemort.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu écrire ça dans une lettre ? demande-je, clairement en colère.  
>- Dumbledore craignait que la lettre ne soit interceptée par Voldemort, répondit doucement Ron.<br>- Je comprends, me calme-je, déçu.

Je pose ma valise et la cage d'Hedwige, et Ron me demande comment s'est passé mon séjour chez les Dursley.  
>Je leur explique comment, lorsque je suis rentré, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre plusieurs jours durant, à penser au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric. Puis je leur fis part de l'attaque des deux détraqueurs de l'avant-veille au soir et de mon inquiétude quant à leur présence en quartier moldu… Hermione me confirme que je n'aurais pas du avoir à me servir du sortilège du patronus dans un tel endroit.<br>Nous discutons de l'année qui vient de passer, du tournoi des trois Sorciers et de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley nous appelle pour venir manger. Nous descendons rapidement jusqu'à ce que je voie mon parrain, et dès lors je me précipite dans ses bras. Je me sens bien dans son étreinte paternelle.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il de sa voix usée.  
>- Plus très bien depuis l'attaque… Cette histoire de procès m'angoisse, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie…<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Dumbledore qui te défendra le jour de l'audience… Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Je m'installe à table, à coté du professeur Lupin. Sirius se tourne vers moi et dit alors sur une voix de grande annonce que Voldemort est en train de revenir au pouvoir, qu'il reprend le contrôle de beaucoup de créatures magiques et pas seulement des détraqueurs. Les autres membres de l'Ordre autour de la table acquièscent.

- Si Voldemort lève une armée, je veux me battre ! dis-je avec assurance en regardant Sirius, qui me fait un clin d'œil.  
>- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mon cher Harry, et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de te créer un emploi du temps assez spécial pour une formation intensive accélérée, me dit-il avec malice.<br>- Quel genre ? demande-je tandis qu'un sourire incontrôlable s'étend sur mon visage.  
>- Tu t'entraîneras pour la DCFM avec Rémus, tu auras des cours de métamorphose avec Nympha… cette dernière fait la grimace en entendant ce nom, et Sirius reprit après un raclement de gorge. Avec Tonks, ceux de sortilèges auront lieu avec Molly et Filius, et… Pour ma part, je te donnerais des cours assez particulier.<p>

Je regarde autour de moi et vois toutes les personnes citées sourire, cela m'encourage vraiment.  
>Plus tard, on se retrouve à table à discuter et rigoler afin d'oublier la guerre qui se prépare dans l'ombre. Je discute avec Nymphadora qui me dit qu'elle préfère qu'on la nomme par son nom de famille c'est-a-dire « Tonks ».<br>A la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore demande à me parler :

- Harry… Je sais que tu pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir empêché une correspondance entre tes amis et toi cet été mais… Comprends-moi, je ne voulais pas que Voldemort intercèpte vos lettres. Je n'ai pas pu convaincre Cornélius d'être ton avocat pour le procès, qui se déroulera le 9 août d'ailleurs, donc c'est moi qui…  
>- Qui allez me défendre, oui Sirius me l'a dit, dis-je avec un sourire.<br>- Tant mieux. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu me racontes en détail ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.  
>- Je me baladais dans Little Whinging, et arrivé dans un parc de jeux moldu, je me suis assis sur une balançoire. Ensuite, j'ai vu la bande de mon cousin Dudley arriver. D'un coup, le ciel est devenu noir, le vent s'est levé, préparant une tempête, alors avec Dudley, on a couru jusque sous un tunnel. Là, on s'est arrêtés quelques minutes, mais il a commencé à faire vraiment froid. Je n'ai commencé à m'inquiéter que lorsque les spots de lumière se sont recouverts de givre, alors qu'il faisait plus de 35°C, 15 min plus tôt. Un râle venant de l'extérieur a fait vibrer tout le tunnel. J'ai ordonné à Dudley de courir, mais il est tombé, et un des détraqueurs a fondu sur lui aussitôt. J'ai juste eu le temps de sortir ma baguette pour les faire fuir. Je me suis précipité sur Dudley, et Mrs Figg est arrivée, et m'a aidé à raccompagner Dudley. Après, les Dursley sont partis à l'hôpital, les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés et la lettre du ministère quelques minutes après eux.<br>- Très bien… Avec ton témoignage, celui de Mrs Figg et une troisième personne que tu rencontreras en temps voulu, je vais pouvoir construire ta défense. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ce qui est du renvoi de Poudlard, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>- Merci professeur. Bonne nuit, dis-je en tournant les talons.<p>

Je monte les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Ron, je passe mon pyjama et me couche en attendant Morphée mais intérieurement je me demande qui peut être cette autre personne… 

**POV PANSY**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que le premier mois de vacances soit passé si vite… Et que je sois devenue mangemort, officiellement. Si jamais je venais à me faire prendre à cause d'Harry, je sens que je vais mal le surveiller… L'ai-je vraiment appelé Harry ? Eh mince, maintenant quand je pense à lui je l'appelle par son prénom. Ça va pas Pansy, ça ne va pas du tout, reprends toi. Tu es Pansy Parkinson, tu marches dans les couloirs du ministère alors que tu es une mangemort, pense plutôt à ce qui pourrait t'arriver plutôt qu'à Potter.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'audience où aura lieu le procès. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je vois au loin Potter et le père Weasley, je décide donc d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés dans la salle. J'entends des pas, et aperçois celui que les nés moldus surnomment Le Gandalf de Poudlard.  
>- Mlle Parkison.<br>- Professeur.  
>- Comment allez-vous ?<br>- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?  
>- Oh, je suppose qua ça va. Bien. Pendant le procès, il ne faut pas que Potter vous voie. Vous allez donc rentrer par une autre porte, qui vous mettra dans une cella à trois murs. Vous verrez les juges, mais personnes ne pourra vous voir sinon. Vous passerez après Mrs Figg, mais pour ne pas attendre à l'extérieur, vous avez le droit de prendre place tout de suite.<p>

Il dit ces mots en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et tourne les talons dès qu'il a fini, il passe la porte et je l'entends citer sa longue liste de prénoms. Je passe par la porte qui se trouve à droite de celle que Dumbledore a prise il y a quelques instants et me retrouve dans un couloir qui me mène effectivement vers un siège entouré de trois murs. Je m'assois, et continue d'écouter Potter décrire ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, essayer de décrire, car Fudge le reprend à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.  
>Il n'empêche qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde pour ce procès. Il y a plus de magistrats que lors de celui de ma mère ; d'après mon père, ils n'étaient pas nombreux.<br>Vient le tour de celle que je devine être Mrs Figg, car j'entends une voix de vieille femme fébrile. Elle dit être une Cacmol, mais j'avoue être aussi surprise que les magistrats lorsqu'elle prétend avoir décelé la présence des détraqueurs.

- Bien. A vous, dit Fudge en me regardant. Témoin anonyme, vous avez confirmé votre identité avant d'entrer, veuillez à présent répondre aux questions. Vous avez assisté à la soi-disant attaque des détraqueurs. Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
>- Des détraqueurs, dis-je posément.<br>- C'est ridicule.  
>- Laissez-moi m'expliquer, dis-je d'un ton dur. Il faisait effectivement plus d'une trentaine de degrés quand les deux cousins ont passé le tunnel, et arrivé dedans, il y faisait un froid glacial. C'est un quartier moldu. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de magie. Et pourtant, deux détraqueurs sont arrivés et s'en sont pris au cousin de Mr Potter, et allaient s'attaquer à lui avant qu'il ne les fasse fuir.<br>- Ridicule. Vraiment ridicule ! s'énerve Fudge.  
>- L'est-ce autant que de réunir autant de monde ? intervient Dumbledore.<p>

Notre directeur, fidèle à son poste, fait une morale en long en large et en travers à Fudge en lui exprimant sa façon de penser. Le ministre décide finalement d'abandonner les charges, et je sens mes muscles se relâcher. Je ne me savais pas si tendue.  
>Les magistrats se lèvent et sortent, Dumbledore de son côté, et j'entends Potter appeler son directeur sur une voix de désespoir comme à son habitude.<br>Je sors également de mon côté, et me dépêche de rejoindre la sortie, avant de me faire remarquer. 

**POV HARRY**

Après Mrs Figg, je vois Fudge se tourner vers la petite cellule devant lui à droite. J'entends la voix d'une jeune fille, quelqu'un que je connais, j'en suis sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends cette voix. Je sais également que c'est à Poudlard que je l'entends. Mais qui, et pourquoi cela reste un mystère.  
>Aussi mystérieux que le fait que cette personne ait été sur le lieu de l'attaque, au moment de l'attaque. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais su !<br>Lorsque la fin du procès est prononcée, et que Fudge déclare les charges abandonnées, mon cœur s'apaise : je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.


	4. Rentrée et Surprise

**POV Harry**

- Harry, ça va?

C'est Ginny. En me plongeant dans mes pensées, j'en suis venu à totalement oublier où je suis : dans le train pour Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, le voyage ne me paraît plus aussi passionnant. Les retrouvailles, ça dure 10 minutes, après, on s'installe tous dans le même compartiment et c'est reparti pour toute une année.  
>A la fin du procès, il y avait eu cette voix, que je n'ai pas su identifier, qui m'a titillé. Mais cela ne m'a pas ennuyé longtemps : quand Fudge a abaissé le marteau pour déclarer les charges abandonnées, je voulais courir devant mon directeur pour le remercier (je ne m'en serais jamais sorti tout seul). Je me levais donc des bancs et me dirigeais vers la barrière qui nous séparait quand il partit de son côté. J'entrepris de le suivre, en vain. J'avais beau crier, l'appeler, il ne réagissait pas.<br>C'est à ce moment que je me suis senti vraiment seul… Comment mon directeur qui me soutenait depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, voire ma naissance, me laissait-il dans un moment aussi critique. Peut-être lui non plus ne me croyait-il pas ? Peut-être avait-il raconté à Mrs Figg que répondre à Fudge pour que ma version soit admise ? Je l'avais sûrement déçu, ou avait-il tout simplement perdu confiance et empathie pour moi ?  
>Tout cela, je n'avais pas su le définir sur le moment, j'étais perdu. Et aujourd'hui, que nous sommes à la rentrée, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre : je lui ai envoyé des tas et des tas de lettres. Il ne m'a jamais répondu. Il me laisse depuis des semaines seul, sans nouvelles, refuse catégoriquement de me laisser un quelconque message (je le sais, j'ai contacté le professeur McGonagall qui n'a rien su me dire).<br>Je ne pense pas que ce soit facile pour lui de faire cela en fait. Il doit forcément y avoir une raison, mais laquelle ?

_- Harry ! Où est-ce que tu étais bon sang de bon soir ? hurlait Vernon.  
>- J'étais dehors.<br>- Et tu crois que ça va me suffire comme réponse ?  
>- Il va bien falloir, répondis-je avec des yeux noirs.<br>- Je ne crois pas moi, vois-tu !_

_Il porta sa main sous ma gorge, la serrant, me menaçant. Il est certains pouvoirs que je ne contrôle pas encore. Cette force de sang-mêlé dont je n'ai pas encore pleinement conscience (comme quand j'ai fait disparaître la vitre du python, ou fait gonflé cette horrible femme dont le nom me répugne autant que le visage). Là, bizarrement, sa main devint minuscule. Ses yeux de porc s'exorbitèrent sur sa main qui n'en paraissait plus une, me lâchant et hurlant comme si je tentais de le tuer._

_- Tu seras puni pour cela mon garçon, compte sur moi !  
>- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demandais-je, plus menaçant à mon tour.<em>

_Il me regardait avec des yeux semi-implorants, semi-énervés. Je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais. Mais je savais que si je partais, ou que je me laissais me faire influencer, sa main reprendrait une forme normale. Avec cet avantage, je ne pouvais pas le laisser._

_- Toujours rien à répondre ?_

_Non, il n'avait plus rien à répondre. Il était trop obsédé par sa main, devenue violette à la forme de celle d'un elfe de maison. Mieux vaut parfois inspirer la crainte que l'amour. Dans ce genre de cas, c'est plus utile. Je le regardais donc hautainement une dernière fois -sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que je serais remonté, je me prendrais la plus grosse soufflante de ma vie (sûrement)- et m'enfermais dans ma chambre._

Sans m'en rendre compte, je souris à ce souvenir, parce qu'après l'incident, Vernon n'était pas monté. J'avais eu la paix toute la soirée. C'est le lendemain que l'attaque des détraqueurs est survenue. Mes vacances furent donc très courtes. Et mouvementées.

_- Harry…  
>- Oui ?<em>

_J'avais devant moi mon directeur, celui que j'avais de toutes mes forces aimé comme un ange gardien. Il regardait dans le vague, comme à son habitude. Nous étions dans une des nombreuses chambres que comptait la demeure de Sirius, l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait souhaité me parler « en privé »._

_- Tu n'es pas sans savoir où nous sommes, ni ce qui s'y est passé, et ce qui s'y passe encore.  
>- Non, répondis-je amusé.<br>- Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser. Mais il y a des conditions.  
>- Des conditions pour une question ? marmonnais-je. Lesquelles, monsieur ?<br>- Premièrement, tu dois me promettre de prendre cette question en considération avant d'y répondre. Ensuite, me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Vraiment personne.  
>- … Oui ?<br>- Acceptes-tu d'entrer dans l'Ordre ?_

_J'allais hurler « OUI ! » de contentement, mais même s'il ne me regardait pas, je voyais ses épaules se rehausser. Il attendait une réponse réfléchie de ma part. …videmment que je voulais en faire partie. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toutes ces conditions._

_- Tu dois te demander…  
>- Oui, le coupais-je.<br>- Personne ne doit le savoir, car personne ne doit être en mesure de te mettre en danger. Et tu devrais mieux prendre en considération cette question. Faire partie de l'Ordre ne signifie pas que tu seras plus fort, que tu arriveras à vaincre Voldemort dans quelques semaines. Cela signifie seulement que tu pourrais avoir à t'absenter plusieurs semaines. Sans prévenir personne. Que tu pourrais ne jamais revenir de ces absences dont je t'expliquerais le but une autre fois.  
>- Je vois. Je comprends… Seulement, il est nécessaire, et pas seulement pour moi, que je traque Voldemort. L'Ordre est un soutien supplémentaire même si j'avais déjà celui de tous ses talentueux.<em>

_Voyant qu'il haussait seulement les épaules, et ne me regardait toujours pas, je décidais de lui rendre la monnaie de son irrespect en me retirant, allant me coucher sans prévenir._

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, réponds-je enfin à Ginny avec un sourire.  
>- Olàlà ! se lamente Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment.<br>- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? panique Ron.  
>- Ils refusent de nommer les préfets de cette année ! Il paraît que Dumbledore a encore une « surprise ».<p>

A ce mot, nous rions tous : nous savons tous que quand cet homme a une « surprise » c'est de mauvais augure. 

**POV Pansy**

Je me dirige comme mes camarades vers la Grande Salle, où le premier repas de cette nouvelle année va être servi. Comme tous les ans, McGonagall fait placer les élèves sous le choixpeau afin qu'ils soient répartis entre chaque maisons.  
>A la fin de la répartition, la maison Serpentard s'est agrandie de dix élèves de plus que dans les autres maisons, ce qui est très rare. A table, j'ai à ma gauche Daphné et à ma droite Drago, en face Millicent et à ma diagonale, en face de Drago, Blaise. Comme tous les ans depuis notre arrivée, nous prenons la même place. Comme tous les ans depuis la première année, nous commençons à charier sur les nouveaux élèves, et passons trois fois plus de temps sur les Gryffondors qu'ailleurs. Je repère ma cousine et lui fait un clin d'œil, et elle me répond d'un pouce levé en l'air comme si j'avais réussi quelque chose. Si elle savait que je suis devenue un mangemort, elle ne m'adresserait sans doute plus la parole…<p>

- Hey, Pansy, t'as pris autant de poids que tu ne manges pas ? me regarde bizarrement Blaise.  
>- Tais-toi tu veux. J'pensais juste à un truc.<p>

Il me regarde de haut et se replonge dans sa conversation avec Drago, qui ne me porte pas un réel intérêt. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, nous ne sommes plus vraiment amis. Enfin si, mais notre relation a vraiment changé… On était juste amis… Puis un soir dans la salle sur demande, la situation nous a échappée.  
>Il était triste à cause du fait que Voldemort ait établi campement chez lui, que même si ses relations familiales n'étaient pas excellentes, elles n'étaient pas mauvaises pour autant. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse part de ses inquiétudes à qui que ce soit. Blaise n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Il n'imagine pas ce que cela peut faire de devoir jouer deux rôles. Moi, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre que je comprenais, mais rien à faire. Je l'avais dans mes bras. Un baiser a dérapé. Puis nous sommes allés plus loin que ce qui était autorisé. Je pensais au départ que cet incident serait soit isolé, soit le début d'une histoire. Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'un passe-temps. Seulement, n'étant pas le genre de personne qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, je l'ai envoyé se faire voir. Depuis, nous n'avons plus recommencé. Depuis, nous ne nous adressons la parole qu'en cas de nécessité. Nous faisons bonne figure devant les autres, mais mettez-nous seuls dans une pièce, nous irons chacun vaquer à nos occupations de notre côté.<p>

Un verre tinte, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Dumbledore se lève.

- Cette année, la liste des préfets ne vous a pas encore été transmise. Cela est entièrement ma faute, car pour cette rentrée, nous allons tenter une nouvelle expérience. Avant de vous expliquer cela plus en détails, je vais nominer les préfets. Pour la maison Poufsouffle sont désignés Alice McCrow et Viktor Fenley. Pour la maison Serdaigles sont désignés Johanna Marks et Ernie McMillan. Pour la maison Gryffondor sont désignés Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Pour la maison Serpentard sont désignés Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malefoy.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait dans toute la salle, alors que je retenais mon souffle : c'était trop simple.

- Néanmoins… Les préfets ne resteront pas dans leurs dortoirs habituels. Il leur a été assigné des appartements communs.

Je sens Draco se contracter soudainement à côté de moi.

- Mais nous travaillons toujours dans le développement des relations inter-maisons. Celles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard étant les plus mauvaises, chaque préfet devra partager sa chambre avec un autre d'une autre maison. Il en est de même avec Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, même s'ils se côtoient. Un appartement a été assigné à chaque duo. Ces duos sont : Alice McCrow et Ernie McMillan, Johanna Marks et Viktor Fenley…

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de ce qui n'aurait pas du m'échapper il y a cinq minutes : je vais passer l'année avec Harry…

- Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter, et enfin Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy.

La pauvre Granger poussa un hurlement qui s'étouffa bien vite, et elle perdit toute couleur de son visage. Quant à moi, je restais interdite. Tout le monde dans la salle souriait, sauf notre table. Même les Gryffondors semblaient accepter le fait, et Granger avait récupéré des couleurs. Toute notre rangée avait le regard fixé sur Draco et moi. Un regard mi-amusé, mi-plaintif. Dumbledore s'était débrouillé pour tous nous faire travailler notre tolérance. Soit. Je ne suis pas une sotte. Je ne suis à Serpentard que parce que ma famille y est depuis des générations.  
>Mes yeux se baladaient dans toute la salle, et ils finirent par tomber sur Potter. Il me regardait, et nous restons à nous fixer plusieurs minutes encore. Une année à partager un appartement commun avec Harry Potter. Le pauvre Harry Potter que je plaignais juste avant les vacances…<br>D'un autre côté, il sera plus facile de garder un œil sur lui…


	5. Début lent

**POV Harry**

- Non mais c'est impossible ! criait Ron à tue-tête.  
>- C'est bon Ronald, je ne vais pas en m… Ah… Bien si, je peux peut-être en mourir, réfléchit Hermione.<br>- N'importe quoi ! Contrait Ron à nouveau. Harry… Ça va ?

J'étais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que Ron m'en tire : leurs petites batailles qui ressemblaient fort au jeu du chat et de la souris est franchement énervant au bout de 5 ans.

- Oui ça va très bien pourquoi ?  
>- Tu vas te retrouver avec Pansy Parkinson, la plus grande peste que Poudlard ait jamais vu !<br>- Oui. Et ? Je ne vais pas me pointer dans le bureau de Dumbledore et contrer toutes ses décisions ! Il n'était pas très enthousiaste pour me faire entrer dans l'Ordre, et là il me nomme préfet, je ne vais pas me plaindre Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit… Cette cohabitation est obligatoire, et je ne me désisterais pas pour Parkinson.

Non, c'est hors de question. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cette fille m'avait fait ? Directement, rien. Il est vrai que je n'imagine pas le nombre de coups derrière lequel elle a essayé de faire du mal (voire peut-être pensé à me tuer ?), mais jusqu'à ce jour il n'y a pas eu d'incident notable.  
>Je me tourne vers Parkinson et l'observe quelques minutes. Elle pose son regard sur moi au bout d'un moment, mais Greengrass se plante devant elle et, en plus de me bloquer la vue, me sort de mes songes.<br>Quelques élèves se lèvent, et comme je ne tergiverserais pas plus avec Ron, je me place devant la porte et crie aux premières années de ma maison de me rejoindre. Je les guide donc à travers le château, leur conseillant certains passages et déconseillant certaines bêtises, les mène à notre salle commune, leur donne le mot de passe « Godric » et leur explique les règles élémentaires. Une fois qu'ils sont tous entrés, je me dirige vers la grande salle, où Parkinson doit m'attendre, pour que l'on nous dirige vers nos appartements. Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'accélère le pas dans les couloirs et manque de tomber dans les derniers escaliers quand j'aperçois avec Parkinson mon ennemi préféré : Rogue.

- Encore à flâner dans les couloirs Potter ? Suivez-moi, et dépêchez-vous, railla-t-il.

Nous montons jusqu'au cinquième étage, et aperçois Hermione et Malefoy déjà en train de se disputer devant le tableau de la fée Morgane. Cette scène m'arrache un sourire car je sais qu'ils n'en viendront pas aux mains. Nous nous arrêtons devant le tableau de Merlin accompagné du roi Arthur, et Rogue fait volte-face.

- Bien. Votre mot de passe est « Pax amabo ». Ne me regardez pas ainsi Miss Parkinson, je n'en suis pas le décideur, dit-il avant de partir d'un pas pressé.  
>- … Pax amabo ? tente-je d'installer une discussion.<br>- Ça veut dire « De la paix viendra l'amour » Potter, dit-elle agressive en passant dans notre salle commune.  
>- Assez bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? demande-je en parcourant la salle des yeux.<br>- Dumbledore est souvent à côté de la plaque en ce moment.  
>- Possible, dis-je entre mes dents. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, ce serait plus facile ? essayais-je calmement.<br>- Hm… Pourquoi pas. Mais que lorsque nous serons seuls alors.  
>- Très bien.<p>

Finalement, ça ne se passait pas trop mal. Certes, ce n'est pas excellent, mais elle aurait pu, dès que nous serions arrivés dans la salle, me pointer sa baguette sous la gorge. J'avais prévu de discuter quelques temps avec elle, histoire de commencer cette cohabitation dans la bonne humeur, mais la fatigue me rattrape, et j'ai juste le temps d'articuler un « bonne nuit » avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

**POV – Pansy**

« Bonne nuit » me dit-il. Cela me surprend, tant que j'hésite pendant quelques secondes à lui répondre. J'hésite d'ailleurs un peu trop, car au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, la porte se ferme sur lui. Bien. Ce n'est pas grave, il ne se formalisera pas pour si peu. Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre, et quand j'en ouvre la porte, le décor me laisse sans voix. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fallu que j'ai dès mon arrivée : un grand lit deux places à baldaquins verts, et quelques meubles de rangements vert et argent. Je comptais ranger mes affaires mais je décide de m'allonger d'abord quelques minutes, pour me reposer de toutes ces émotions, mais les bras de Morphée m'enlacent soudainement, sans que je puisse ouvrir une seule de mes valises, laissant même ma chouette dans sa cage. 

- Sy… Pansy ! criait quelqu'un au loin.

Je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux sur ma grande chambre, et regarde par la fenêtre. Les premières neiges… Enfin !

- Pansy !

Harry. Depuis deux mois que nous cohabitons, nous avons appris à nous supporter, et même à nous apprécier. Enfin, je le pense, car nous avons passé de nombreuses soirées à faire nos devoirs et rédiger des comptes-rendus ensemble, nous avons même quelques fois discuté de longues heures pendant les rondes ou devant la cheminée, à manger des bonbons et rire de quelques bêtises que nous surprenions.

- Oui j'arrive !

Il est vrai qu'il lui est arrivé de devoir débarquer dans ma chambre pour venir me réveiller. Dans les cas où crier n'était pas suffisant. Il faut dire que ne pas dormir dans la même chambre que Daphné, Milicent et les autres permet de profiter de la matinée, en tout cas celle entre 6h30 et le petit déjeuner. Je me lève donc et file à la salle de bain prendre une douche, et le rejoins quelques minutes après.  
>Je ne le voyais pas ainsi auparavant, mais il est gentil et souriant. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais collée à la bande de Malefoy que j'étais catalogué comme une vraie peste ?<br>Si ma famille n'avait pas été à Serpentard et si le Choixpeau avait su faire la nuance entre « ambition » et « nécessité », je ne serais sûrement pas dans cet uniforme vert et argent. (Même s'il valait mieux pour ma peau que j'y sois, sinon mes parents m'auraient reniée.)  
>J'arrive donc devant lui, et il m'accorde un de ces petits sourires qui, depuis le temps, m'ont littéralement faits tomber sous son charme.<p>

**POV – Harry**

Dehors, les flocons de décembre tombent silencieusement, recouvrant le parc d'un voile d'une blancheur immaculée. Je me prends soudain d'admiration pour le paysage, repensant à ces deux dernières heures, pendant lesquelles Dumbledore m'a donné un cours spécifique pour devenir Animagii. Il m'a forcé à lire au préalable « Comment devenir Animagii en 5 leçons, par Minerva McGonagall ». Au début, un livre est toujours une torture ; mais il faut avouer que ce pouvoir m'attire tellement que je l'ai lu en une soirée. Arrivé dans la salle, une horrible odeur flottait dans l'air. Dumbledore touillait une mixture indéfinissable, mais dont la couleur était pourtant attirante : un amalgame de turquoise et magenta.

- Approche, m'intima-t-il.

Je m'exécutais donc, et il me prit la main. Sans que je m'y attende, il me planta une grosse aiguille dans l'index, et quelques gouttes de mon sang tombèrent dans la potion, qui prit une couleur rouge instantanément. Il prit un gobelet à portée de main et y versa de la potion et me la tendit. En général, je faisais vraiment confiance à mon directeur… Mais là, c'était vraiment bizarre. Je prenais finalement le verre entre mes doigts et but cul-sec ce liquide (contre toute attente) au goût de Patacitrouilles. Je me sentis tomber dans un sommeil si profond, que même la chute -si j'en avais fait une- ne m'aurais pas réveillé.  
>Des images s'imposèrent à moi, un grand ciel bleu sans nuages au-dessus de longues montagnes, quand soudain je vois un phénix noir aux plumes dorsales vertes émeraude fondre sur moi. Il fondait sur moi, c'était le cas, car il descendait si vite du ciel et dans une trajectoire si contrôlée qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. La dernière vision que j'avais de lui était ses grands yeux verts, lorsqu'il me fonçait dessus, et la seconde qui aurait du être celle de l'impact fut remplacée par celle de mon réveil, où je me relevais précipitamment.<p>

- Ton rêve a-t-il été intéressant ?

Je me réveillais comme si j'avais dormi cent ans, et lui me demandais si mon rêve avait été intéressant. Génial.

- J'y ai vu… Un phénix, monsieur. Est-ce normal ?  
>- Bien, bien. Excellent, sourit-il. Ce que tu as vu, peut importe la taille la forme et la couleur, est ton animagii.<p>

J'en restais bouche-bée. Ma créature magique favorite reflétait donc également mon image ?

- Harry… Je sais que c'est le soir des vacances et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas m'étendre sur cette dernière notion.  
>- Laquelle ?<br>- Il s'agit d'une version plus complète du sortilège Protego.  
>- En quoi il consiste ? m'impatientais-je.<br>- Il s'intitule tout d'abord « Protego Includum ». Le bouclier que formait le sort de base était rudimentaire, ne protégeant qu'un seul côté. Celui-ci, « Protego Includum » formera un bouclier total autour de toi.  
>- Je vois…<br>- Eh bien Harry, je dois malheureusement te laisser mon jeune ami.  
>- Bien. Bonne soirée, et bonnes vacances.<br>- Bonnes vacances Harry, l'entendis-je marmonner avant de sortir de la salle.

Je me dirige donc vers ma salle commune, où je dois rejoindre Pansy. Nous sommes sensés faire une conclusion de cette première période scolaire. Ne nous y trompons pas, j'aime mon rôle de préfet… Mais, travailler le soir des vacances, alors que je viens de me tuer à la tâche avec Dumbledore… J'arrive devant le tableau de Merlin et du roi Arthur, et remarque qu'il n'est pas complètement fermé. Mon cœur accélère mais lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, tout est calme et correct. Le seul fait anormal, pour cette heure tardive, est l'absence de Pansy. Je vais m'allonger dans le canapé quelques minutes le temps qu'elle revienne.

- Ry… Harry ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois Pansy penchée au-dessus de moi.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te réveille, dit-elle.

Je lui sourie et me relève, attrape un parchemin sur la pile de la table ainsi qu'une plume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- On n'est pas sensés faire le rapport ? demande-je.<br>- Je viens de le donner à Rogue. Comme je ne t'ai pas vu revenir vers 22 heures, je me suis dit que tu serais fatigué alors… Je l'ai fait, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

Voilà qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi maintenant. Après tout, c'est seulement gentil et attentionné ce qu'elle a fait… Je dépose ce que j'avais dans les mains et vais allumer le feu, car je sens que la soirée ne fait que commencer.  
>Pas en mal, au contraire, je la vois éveillée et alerte et moi-même suis vraiment en forme… Pourquoi aller dormir ?<p> 


	6. Début de vacances et rapprochement

**Chapitre 6 – POV Harry**

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil, je la vois me rejoindre, s'installer dans le fauteuil en face. Elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose car elle tortille ses doigts par nervosité puis d'un coup elle ouvre la bouche, fixant ses grands yeux sur moi :  
>- Tu connais une fille assez grande, d'environ 17 ans à Poufssoufle, cheveux noirs toujours lisses aux yeux hétérochromes bleu et vert, avec une peau très blanche… Elle s'appelle Sabrina Pretty, me précise-t-elle.<br>- Oui… Je vois qui c'est, pourquoi ? lui demande-je  
>- En fait, c'est ma cousine… Et elle a été très affectée du décès de Diggory, et ne s'en sort toujours pas mieux. En faisant le rapport, je suis tombée sur un avertissement qui lui était destiné… Et vu ce qui était noté dedans, ce n'était pas le premier. A priori, elle dort beaucoup en cours… Harry, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne dépressive, surtout pour Diggory…<p>

Je songe quelques secondes à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. C'est vrai que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, psychologiquement parlant. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, et répondre à Pansy :  
>- …coute… Je ne sais pas si je peux beaucoup pour elle, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de passer quand elle veut et je pourrais essayer d'avoir une discussion avec elle ?<br>- Oh merci ! crie-t-elle en se ruant sur moi, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Elle se jette sur moi, et j'ai juste le temps d'écarter les bras avant qu'elle ne s'y jette. Assise de travers sur mes genoux, je la sens passer ses bras autour de mon cou, et nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Elle tremble, et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Je passe alors mes bras autour d'elle, dépose un baiser sur la partie haute de sa tête que je peux atteindre.  
>Elle a peur pour sa cousine, c'est un geste qui aurait pu être normal avec Hermione ou Ginny mais… Je me sens le besoin… Oui, le besoin de la réconforter. La voir ainsi me pince le cœur…<br>Peut-être qu'au fond, je me suis plus attaché à elle que ce que je ne laisse croire…  
>Je niche à mon tour ma tête dans son cou, où son parfum, un mélange de vanille noire et de monoï m'ennivre, et je la serre plus fort contre moi, inconsciemment.<p>

***

Je me réveille et sens des courbatures dans presque tous mes muscles. Je m'aperçois que j'ai dormi sur le fauteuil cette nuit. Ne sentant pas mes lunettes sur mon nez, j'essaye de distinguer la forme humaine devant moi, mais je la vois seulement me tendre quelque chose. Mes lunettes – que je mets. L'image devient nette, et je vois qu'il s'agit de Pansy.  
>- Alors, bien dormi ? me sourit-elle.<br>- Oui… Excuse-moi de m'être endormi sur toi, dis-je en rougissant.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave… Dis, on devrait descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, il est 8 heure là.<br>- Bonne idée, dis-je tandis que mon estomac réclame famine quand je me relève et que Pansy se fiche de moi.  
>Je sors en compagnie de la Serpentard et arrivés à la Grande Salle nous partons chacun de notre coté.<br>Je rejoins Hermione et Ron. Ils demandent pourquoi je ne suis pas venu à la salle commune avec eux hier soir, je leur réponds donc que je suis rentré dans mes appartements après mon rendez vous avec Dumbledore qui s'est terminé tard, que j'ai discuté quelques minutes avec Pansy et que je suis endormi sur un fauteuil… En omettant de préciser bien évidemment qu'elle était dans mes bras quand je me suis endormi. Hermione me regarde comme si elle savait que je ne lui avais pas dit toute la vérité, de ses yeux qui veulent dire « Ah oui, vraiment ? ».  
>Hedwige arrive vers moi soudainement, avec grâce pour se poser sur mon épaule où elle agite sa patte. Je prends la missive, et la lis dans ma tête : <p>

_« Cher …clair,  
>Ici tout va bien, j'espère que toi aussi ?<br>Je te propose de venir passer les vacances où tu sais à partir de demain dimanche, jour de ton retour où tu sais.  
>Sniffle.<br>P.S. : dit à Bilius et Jean que c'est valable pour eux aussi. »_

Je leur fait discrètement part de cette invitation et un sourire incontrôlable se dessine sur leurs lèvres tant ils tentent de retenir leur joie.  
>Quand nous remontons, Hermione me suit jusque devant mon appartement de préfet.<br>- Harry, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Tu peux mentir à Ron, mais pas à moi, presque ta sœur, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, réponds-je simplement.<br>- Pourquoi tu semblais troublé alors que tu nous as seulement dit que tu t'es endormi sur un fauteuil ?  
>- P-p-p… commençais-je à bredouiller tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Parce que… Je me suis endormi avec Pansy dans les bras, je lâche enfin.<br>- Tu avais Parkinson dans les bras… Mais, pourquoi tu l'avais dans les bras ? me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Hier soir, quand je suis rentré, elle n'était pas là, et je me suis endormi en attendant son retour. Elle m'a réveillé, m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait le rapport du début d'année toute seule -la pauvre- et elle m'a parlé de ses problèmes. Je l'ai écoutée, réconfortée, et elle s'est mise dans mes bras, c'est tout.<br>- Mouais… Effectivement, n'en parle pas à Ron, parce qu'avec ses idées de Gryffondor de base, tu vas passer pour un mangemort d'ici peu, rit-elle.  
>- Mais… Tu ne me demande pas… commencé-je.<br>- Pourquoi ? Je ne te le demande pas parce que… Je me doute un peu de ce qu'il se passe.

Elle s'approche de moi, approche sa bouche de mon oreille et y chuchote :  
>- Tu sais, même si mes rapports avec Malefoy semblent insupportables… Je… Quelques fois on arrive à s'entendre et dans ces moments… On en arrive presque à s'appeler par nos prénoms.<br>Elle s'éloigne de moi et me regarde en rougissant, attendant que je réagisse. Je sourie.

- Je vois… Eh bien… Je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant de la suite, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon, il faut que j'aille faire ma valise pour les vacances, à tout à l'heure.  
>- A plus tard, dit-elle en tournant les talons et tentant de réprimer son sourire.<p>

Je rentre dans mon appartement et pose négligemment la lettre de mon parrain sur la table du salon puis monte dans ma chambre pour réunir mes affaires. Ceci fait, le sortilège Failamalle s'occupe alors du reste et je m'allonge sur mon lit, songeant d'abord à Pansy, puis à Hermione et Drago, curieux de savoir comment cela pourrait évoluer…

**POV Pansy**

- Pax amabo !

La porte s'ouvre devant moi, et je rentre dans mon appartement. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, quand un parchemin sur la table attire mon attention. Une lettre –que je lis. Sniffle ? Qui c'est ça ? Comment ça venir passer les vacances ?  
>Oui, bon après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on avait prévu de les passer ensemble…<br>Vacances ! Noël ! J'ai failli oublier ! J'ai bien envie de lui offrir quelque chose… Quelque chose de serviable, comme une robe de sorcier… Ou une cape… Ou de coquet… Oh je ne sais pas ! Me torturé-je en reposant la lettre sur la table et me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J'y vais me changer, car la météo cherche à me congeler les doigts et le nez. Quand je sors et que je me tourne vers les escaliers qui me mèneront à l'aile des Serpentards, j'entends un tableau se fermer violemment : celui de la fée Morgane. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de claquer un tableau…  
>Je vais dans mon ancienne salle commune et propose à Millicent et Daphné de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour les cadeaux, et elles acceptent. Je n'ai pas envie de me balader seule là-bas. Mais peut-être qu'en traînant les boutiques je tomberais sur quelque chose d'intéressant…<br>Attirées par l'idée, elles me sourient et vont chercher leur cape d'hiver puis nous descendons jusqu'au grand hall puis nous dirigeons à rand pas excités dans la neige vers Pré-au-Lard, nous racontant les derniers évènements. J'omets évidemment l'épisode J'ai-dormi-dans-les-bras-d'Harry. Arrivées dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, nous nous rendons compte que nous ne voulons pas aller aux mêmes endroits, donc nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans une heure devant le Trois Balais pour faire le point et boire un verre, avant de nous séparer.

Je les quitte sur un signe de main et me dirige plus loin dans l'allée centrale, et me balade entre les diverses boutiques et leurs milliers de choix tous plus attirants les uns que les autres. La première chose qui attire mon attention, c'est une cape « multi-usage ». J'entre dans la boutique et me penche sur l'étiquette descriptive : A la fois pratique dans vos entraînements aux combats grâce à sa poche intérieure spécial Baguette, sa matière souple en fait un vêtement de quidditch parfait ! Elle est également vendue avec une doublure en fourrure pour tenir chaud l'hiver, retirable pour en profiter toute l'année !  
>Hmmm… Oui, pas mal. Seulement, il n'en reste que deux exemplaires, et dans des tailles trop grandes pour qu'Harry ne nage pas dedans. Tant pis.<p>

Je continue ma recherche et m'arrête dans une boutique de bijoux pour les filles, et leur achète pour l'une une paire de boucles d'oreilles et pour l'autre une bague. Lorsque je m'apprête à sortir, une chaîne en argent à gros maillons fait l'effet d'un aimant sur mes yeux. Je me mets à la détailler et réfléchir… Ça pourrait être bien ça comme cadeau, tiens. Je regarde à côté et vois toute une plaquette de pendentifs qui vont avec. Déjà que je ne suis pas sûre qu'un chaîne plaise à un garçon, je doute encore plus de mon choix lorsque je songe au pendentif. Seulement, mes hésitations s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes lorsque je tombe sur un « P » en argent, dont la forme n'est ni efféminée, ni trop brutale. Un P à la fois épais et élégant. Un P comme Pansy… Houla ! Non non non !  
>Quoique…<br>Je lui dirais que ça veut dire « Potter » et il me laissera en paix. Mais ça colle mieux avec « Pansy » quand même. J'appelle une vendeuse, qui s'occupe de mon achat et lui demande de me le mettre de côté : je reviendrais après avoir vu les filles.

Je me dirige ensuite vers le Trois Balais, où les filles doivent m'attendre. Lorsqu'elles virent mes quelques sacs (j'en ai profité pour prendre une chemise verte pour Drago et un pull argent pour Blaise), elles allèrent ouvrir la bouche et me harceler de questions sur leurs cadeaux, mais la refermèrent lorsqu'elles aperçurent les petits sacs de la bijouterie. Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres tandis qu'elles imaginaient ce qui pourrait bien leur être offert.  
>Bien, au moins c'est tranquille. Nous passons une bonne heure à discuter dans la taverne et descendons quelques verres de whisky-pur feu, sans voir le temps passer.<br>Je me rappelle soudainement de la lettre qu'il y avait sur la table tout à l'heure : les départs sont pour demain, et je veux le voir ce soir. Je fais semblant de bailler et les filles acquiescent, et nous nous levons. Je leur dis que je dois aller acheter un autre cadeau pour elles, que je les rejoindrais à la salle commune dès que j'aurais fini. Sans poser de question, elles me laissent.

Je les observe qui partent, et me dirige à nouveau vers la bijouterie, prends mon achat et vais dans une boutique de bonbons. J'y trouve des dizaines voire des centaines de couleurs, de formes et de senteurs, mais mon choix s'attarde sur les petits cœurs roses sentant la violette. Ça conviendra parfaitement, me dis-je.  
>Je prends une dizaine d'autres petits paquets pour les autres Serpentards pour qui je n'ai pas eu d'idées, comme Marcus ou encore Astoria ; avant de retourner à ma légendaire école.<p>

**POV – Harry**

Ayant entendu Pansy sortir comme une furie, je sors de ma chambre et remarque que ma lettre a bougé. C'est sûrement Pansy qui a dû la lire.  
>Je sors de mes appartements de préfet et me dirige vers l'aile des Gryffondors : je n'ai toujours pas acheté de cadeau à qui que ce soit… Et il faudrait que je m'y mette avant de partir.<br>Je n'ai pas fini de passer le tableau d'accès que j'entends déjà des hurlements, hurlements de voix familières. Je continue d'avancer vers la salle commune et je ne suis même pas surpris de voir que Ron et Hermione soient encore en train de se disputer. J'arrive innocemment sur eux.

- Non mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! C'est pas possible, tu arrives à voir plus loin que ton nez, des fois ?  
>- Et toi alors ! C'est toi que te fiche du monde, tu as vu comment tu te comportes ? On dirait… commença Ron.<br>- Vas-y, l'intimida Hermione en haussant un sourcil.  
>- Hey ! les coupé-je pour éviter le massacre. Quelqu'un veut venir à Pré-au-Lard ?<br>- D'accord, je n'ai pas acheté de cadeau pour le moment non plus, accepte Hermione.  
>- Et toi ? je demande en me tournant vers Ron.<br>- Tsss… Nan, j'ai autre chose à faire, répond-il froidement en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

Avec Herm, nous descendons manger et en arrivant dans la Grande salle, je vois Pansy partir avec Greengrass et Bulstrode, sans m'accorder un regard. Nous mangeons rapidement puis partons à Pré-au-Lard, sentant en passant les grandes portes que le froid est plus mordant qu'hier.  
>On se balade dans les rues pour un repérage et nous remarquons quelques magasins qui nous intéressent, mais au final on rentre dans le Trois balais pour boire une Bièreaubeurre.<p>

- Bon… On a qu'à se séparer, je crois qu'on ne veut pas vraiment voir les mêmes boutiques.  
>- On dit rendez-vous dans combien de temps ?<br>- Euh… D'ici une heure ?

Je lui réponds positivement. Je vais donc dans la boutique Zonko en espérant trouver un cadeau pour Ron, et comme si il avait existé une divinité, ma vue est immédiatement attirée par cet objet insolite dont la pancarte dit _« Le Carnet-Gourmet, une invention pour petits et grands enfants qui permet de manger a n'importe quelle heure de la journée_ ».  
><em><span>Voilà le cadeau parfait pour Ron<span>_, me dis-je. Je le prends et vais vers le comptoir pour payer.

Ça, c'est fait, murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la librairie, le paradis d'Hermione. En entrant je vais directement vers la section « humour », me disant qu'Herm devait peut-être lire des choses un peu plus… rigolotes des fois. Je vois un livre intitulé « _Comment se détendre avec Humour_ » écrit par Jean Rigole, auteur originaire de France -nationalité qu'elle affectionne particulièrement pour la lecture. Une fois sorti avec mon achat sous le bras, je réfléchis au cadeau que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à Pansy.

Une fois de plus, ma bonne étoile me suit car en passant devant la bijouterie, une parure dans la vitrine attire mon regard. C'est un ensemble. Un collier, grand, dont le pendentif est une pierre précieuse. Des boucles d'oreilles, qui ne se résument qu'aux pierres mais elles sont taillées en forme de serpent qui s'enroule sur lui-même. Et enfin, le bijou que je préfère : le bracelet. Large, en argent comme les autres, est serti des mêmes pierres précieuses, mais avec des rangées de zircon.

Les pierres précieuses sont des émeraudes. Mais pas des émeraudes du vert profond des serpentard. Du vert clair, si clair qu'il est à mi-chemin du marron, comme un lac… _Comme la couleur des yeux de Pansy_, je songe sans pouvoir me retenir. Bouleversé par mes propres pensées, je fais emballer la parure dans un de ces grands écrins de velours. Velours que je demande gris, pour faire ressortir les pierres.

Je continue ma route et passe devant un magasin d'ustensiles de cuisine. Je rentre et vois des casseroles auto-nettoyantes. Je réalise que c'est un cadeau idéal pour Monsieur et Madame Weasley (surtout Molly qui s'use à nous faire d'excellents repas). Je fais emballer ce service et sors - après avoir payé - pour rejoindre Hermione au point de rendez-vous. Nous nous mettons directement en marche vers le château sans nous consulter, le froid nous empêchant de proposer de rester plus longtemps : la neige commence à tomber.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron ? me décidé-je à demander pour briser le silence.

C'est sa faute, il s'énerve pour rien…

Et ?

Et… Je passe pas mal de temps avec… Avec Malefoy en ce moment.

Et il l'a su et il est jaloux ?

Oui, il le traite de mangemort et qui m'as perverti me répond-elle

En même temps c'est Ron

Oui mais Drago est un ange en faites !

Tu l'as appelée Drago

Ses joues étaient déjà roses à cause du froid, mais elle se mit à rougir d'un coup. J'allais lui poser une nouvelle question mais apercevant le château, elle se met a courir vers ses appartements.


End file.
